Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail
Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail is an event that takes place during the Macao arc. Prologue After her mother's death,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 14-15 Lucy Heartfilia runs away from the Heartfilia Konzern, her home, due to the neglection of her father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 Natsu receives a tip from Krov that a "Salamander" had been spotted in Hargeon Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 Convinced that the "Salamander" is Igneel, Natsu and Happy travel to Hargeon by train, but are sidetracked when Natsu passes out on the train and is forced to ride it a second time around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-5 Meanwhile, Lucy, is inside a Magic shop surprised to hear that there is only one Magic show in town. Lucy attempts to get a discount via her sex appeal for the Celestial Spirit Nikora, which costs 20,000 , but is angered when the price is only lowered by 1000 .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-13 A ruckus develops near her; curious, she heads towards it, hearing the name of the fire Magic user Salamander. When she sees him, she feels her heart beating fast, and slowly moves towards him. This feeling soon ends when Natsu and Happy interrupt the proceedings, thinking Bora is the Dragon Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-19 Meeting at Hargeon Town Natsu rejects an autograph from the imposter, causing the Mage's legion of female fans to attack Natsu and drive him away. Once Bora leaves, Lucy, introduce herself to Natsu and Happy thanking them for what they just did. Out of appreciation, Lucy pays a meal for him and Happy, and rambles on about her ambition to join a famous guild. Lucy reveals that Bora was using Charm Magic. During the conversation, Natsu and Happy reveal their search for Igneel in town. They are taken aback when Lucy points out a Dragon would never be found in the middle of a town, as this had not been previously dawned on them before. Lucy leaves the two to finish their meal, but Natsu and Happy are so grateful for her random act of kindness that they feel indebted to her since they didn't mean to help her in the first place. Natsu offers Lucy the autograph "Salamander" gave him, but she immediately refuses it, and they part ways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-28 In the park Lucy is reading Weekly Sorcerer. She finds some information on Fairy Tail and sees a photo shoot of Mirajane, wondering herself how does one become a member of Fairy Tail. "Salamander" comes out of the bushes, and tells her he is a member of Fairy Tail, and he invites her personally to his party. This way, he buys her mind and even goes as far as to tell her that he will talk to the Master to get her in. Lucy happily agrees, and they decide to meet at the party. In the evening, Natsu and Happy are watching Salamander’s ship, when they hear some girls talk about him as a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu is angered by this, and they decide to go to the party. There, Lucy is having a toast with Salamander, and he offers to give her some drink. However, Lucy notices the Magic as Sleep Magic, and confronts him about it. Being discovered, Salamander brings out his men, all carrying unconscious women. He refers to the girls as his merchandise, and Lucy grabs her keys, but Salamander knocks them out of her hands. He catches them, and throws them into the sea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 28-41 Crying, Lucy loses faith in Fairy Tail and tells Salamander he is the worst kind of Mage. Natsu them barges in, and Lucy is taken away by Happy, who can fly. Salamander attacks, but Happy evades everything, and then runs out of Magic and falls into the ocean. Meanwhile, Natsu is getting beaten by Salamander’s men, because of his motion sickness. Lucy, who found her keys in the sea, summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer, one of the strongest spirits she had. She explains her powers as a Celestial Spirit Mage, which allow her to summon spirits from an alternate dimension. She orders Aquarius to blast the ship to the shore, but Aquarius has other plans. She calmly tells Lucy that the next time Lucy drops her keys, she will kill her, and loads her urn with water, then shoots. The water takes the ship to the shore, but Lucy and Happy are caught in the wave. When asked why she was caught in the wave as well Aquarius states she was aiming at Lucy, not the ship, and she “failed” by destroying it. She then asks not to be summoned, as she will be on vacation with her boyfriend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 42-54 Back to the ship, Natsu is no longer sick, rather he is angered. He reveals himself to be a Mage of Fairy Tail, and they should not pretend to be him. One of the sailors refers to Salamander as Bora, revealing his true identity. Natsu then goes face to face with him, and is hit with fire, which he eats. Happy explains that flames don’t work on Natsu, and Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on everyone, which makes them realize that he is the true Salamander. Happy explains that his Lungs breathe fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the users body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to him by Igneel. Using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist he blows Bora away, and along with it, a part of the city. When the guards come to take him, he grabs Lucy and runs, telling her to come with him, in order to join the guild, and the three of them run towards Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 55-76 Entrance to the Guild Shortly after fleeing Hargeon Town, Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild Building in Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 79-80 Lucy is amazed by the size of the building and is welcomed to it by Happy. Afterwards, the three head inside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-3 Natsu loudly announces his arrival, then proceeds to kick one of his guildmates in the face, angered that the information he got about Igneel being in Hargeon Town was a lie. He then starts to rampage in the building causing the others to try and restrain him, though in the end they also get caught up in the fight. Lucy meets several of the Guild members and is shocked by how eccentric they are. In addition, she speaks to Mirajane who tells her that the antics occurring within the Guild make it a fun place. The battle starts to get serious until their Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, stops it. He yells at the Guild while also employing his Giant Magic, terrifying Lucy, though when he returns to his normal self Lucy remains shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-20 Makarov shows papers sent from the Magic Council and lists all damages done by the members, scolding the responsible Mages for their actions. He says that their actions have made the Council grow more restless with him but states that he doesn't care what they think; Mages wouldn't be able to develop their Magic if a higher authority intimidates them into not using it to its full potential. Therefore, he and the Guild should not care. He states that as Mages of Fairy Tail, they should follow what they believe in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 20-29 Later that night, Lucy is given a pink Guild Stamp on her right hand, making her an official Mage of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Aftermath Shortly after, Makarov speaks to a young boy named Romeo about his father still being away on a Job at Mt. Hakobe. He assures Romeo that Macao will be fine. However, Natsu, who overheard the conversation, decides to go to Mt. Hakobe and personally rescue Romeo's father. Mirajane theorizes that he's doing so because he sees himself in Romeo and explains to Lucy about Igneel, Natsu's foster parent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 32-41 Later on, Lucy joins Natsu and Happy's journey to Mt. Hakobe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 41 References Navigation